Forbidden Addiction
by faithhopelove23
Summary: What if Klaw had a daughter? And T'Challa had a son? This is what I think would have happened. One-shot.


I watched as he looked for me. He was quite attractive, and I might've actually liked him if he wasn't trying to kill me.

"You cannot run! I know where you are!" he yelled.

I smirked, shook my head, and jumped down from the branch I was perched on. I landed in front of him and he stared at me in shock. "I can't believe you actually found me," I said.

He glared at me, his shock leaving his face quickly. "You killed my father. I would have searched the ends of the earth to find you."

That sounded like something someone would tell their true love, but I quickly pushed that thought away. "Yeah. . . I guess I should have expected that. Anyway, are you gonna kill me, or not?" I said with a smirk.

He smirked also. "Only in darkness can I kill you. See if you can find me."

I shook my head. "You won't be able to find me either, majesty." I tapped the sliver necklace that was around my neck and a Black Panther suit came onto my form.

"Hide and seek, huh? Well, two can play at that game," he said as his suit too came on.

"Exactly, majesty," I whispered. Then I jumped up into the dark trees and hid.

I saw him disappear into the shadows also.

"You cannot hide, not from me," he said in an amused voice.

I found him, hiding in a tree. I leaned towards him and whispered, "Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." I giggled softly as I hid again.

"Who are you!? Where did you come from!?" he yelled, looking around for me.

"Name's Harper, in case you didn't know that, majesty. And I came from my mother's womb," I said sarcastically.

He roared with laughter. "That's good," he chuckled. "That's very good. You interest me. You go into one of the most heavily guarded places on earth on what? A dare?"

I giggled again. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would," he answered simply, then he jumped out from behind me and tried grabbing me, but I leaped away before he could touch me.

"Hmm. . . Shall I start from the beginning?" I asked from my hiding place.

"Please do."

"You know Ulysses Klaw, right?" I asked.

"Yes, evil villain," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. "He was my father," I continued.

"I see," he said. "Well, it's a good thing he's dead!"

A vibranium knife came towards me from the shadows. I jumped away and just barely missed getting hit by it. I swelled with rage. "HOW DARE YOU! He was my father! Now you have felt the pain I felt when I found out he was dead! I know your father's cousin killed him! Your kin killed my father! And for what!? To become king!?" I screamed. I calmed myself down just enough to scoff and say, "I decided I needed revenge!"

He was quiet a moment before saying, in a sad voice, "We both want revenge. I have strayed. Vengeance is not the answer. Forgiveness is the path we must follow. I forgive you, but that does not mean I will not bring you in to face justice!"

Before I knew it, I was on the ground. Unfortunately, I landed on a rather sharp rock. I groaned in pain and tried to struggle to get him off of me. I took my helmet off and glared at him. "I do not care if you forgive me! I _will_ get my revenge!" I snapped.

He held me down tighter. His helmet came off and he stared at me sadly. "I pity you," he told me. "You are so consumed by evil, you are blind to the truth."

"Pity me all you want, majesty," I said quietly, smirking. "You cannot stop me." I lifted my legs up and kicked him in the stomach, effectively getting him off me.

He stumbled back and I stood up, getting into a fighting position.

"I will stop you," he said, teeth bared in determination.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say, _your majesty_," I said.

"Beware of me," he said, a dark expression on his face.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "I don't beware of anything."

"Do not underestimate me! I will take you in to face justice!"

"I don't underestimate you. I expect anything at any time. I am always ready for anything," I snapped.

He smirked at me. "And are you ready for this?" he asked, motioning behind me.

I turned and a bald woman jumped towards me and pinned me to the ground. I landed on that rock again and cringed.

She tied me up in some type of chain and pulled me to stand up. He came over and tapped my necklace. My suit came off and he took the necklace.

The whole time I glared at him. "I hate you," I whispered.

He glared back. "I don't like you very much either."

After three days in the Wakandan prison, without any human interaction, someone opened the cell door. I glared at the bald woman who had caught me off guard.

"Come with me," she said.

I stood up, holding my head up high. They had stripped me of the Black Panther power as soon as I got into Wakanda. I'm sure they thought most of my dignity was gone, but they were wrong. If I was going to be sentenced to death, dignity would be my last defiance.

We went into the throne room and I stared at everyone with cold eyes.

He was there, on the throne. I wanted to punch his handsome face so bad, I had to clench my fists to keep from doing so.

"Harper Klaw, you have stolen from Wakanda. That is a crime punishable by death," he said. "But the court and I have decided that the best punishment for you is to mine for vibranium. You'll be put under a strict watch at all times."

I scoffed. "Aren't there machines that can mine? Why do you need me?"

He stood up and came towards me. He stood in front of me and I had to look up to see his face. But that didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"Would you rather be sentenced to death," he asked quietly, deadly.

"I don't care what you do to me. I was just stating that it'll be faster using a machine than getting me to mine," I said, just as quiet.

He shook his head and turned away from me. "Take her to her punishment," he told the bald woman.

As we were going down to the vibranium mines, I asked, "Look, I can't keep calling you bald woman in my mind. What's your name?"

She stared at me before saying, "My name is Ada."

I nodded as we entered a cave filled with glowing blue vibranium. Ada handed me a pickax and folded her arms.

I sighed and faced one of the walls. Here we go, I thought.

About half-way through my first day of mining, my denim jacket came off along with my t-shirt. All I had on was my tank-top and my jeans, but even those were getting uncomfortable.

"Well," I told Ada, raising my pickax above my head, "at least I'm getting a work out."

I saw her roll her eyes as I swung the pickax down and vibranium showered over me in large clumps.

"How is your punishment going?" I heard him ask.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him, my hands on my hips. "Oh, just peachy," I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me. "Good, good." He then turned to Ada and said, "I shall go now, Ada. I'll send another Dora Milaje to switch with you soon."

Ada made an 'x' with her arms and nodded once. "Yes, my king."

"Ah," I said, smirking, "you're king now, are you? When did that happen? Why wasn't I invited?"

He glared at me and walked away.

"How are you not scared of him?" Ada asked after a moment.

I shrugged. "No idea. He just doesn't scare me. Maybe it's because I know he's a big softie."

Ada shook her head.

A week had passed with me mining and sleeping in my cell. I could tell I was getting really dirty.

"Hey, Ada!" I called, setting my pickax down.

"What?" she asked.

"Can I shower? And get a new pair of clothes?"

Ada looked at me, from head to toe and nodded. "Come on," she said. She put me in cuffs and we left the mines and arrived at the brig.

She told a guard to find me clothes and showed me to a bathroom.

There was a shower and I sighed in relief.

I quickly scrubbed my body with herb smelling soap and within two minutes I was done, but I enjoyed the water hitting the top of my head so I just stood there for however long I could.

"Klaw," Ada said however long after I finished washing.

"Yes," I replied sleepily.

"Are you done?"

"Yes," I said again.

"Then get out. I have clean clothes for you."

I got out and barely noticed myself getting dressed. I could finally feel my fatigue from mining all day.

Ada gave me a brush and I looked into the small mirror. I brushed my brown hair as I studied my clothing. An orange tank top, black leggings, and a short purple skirt. There were boots I could have put on that were black, but I had put on my camo combat boots.

"Do you like them?" Ada asked as I handed her my brush back and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I shrugged. "I guess. Will they be easy to work in?"

"They should be," she answered.

"Then that's good enough for me," I said. "Are you gonna take me back to the mines?"

"I believe it is getting to be dusk. You may go to your cell and rest."

I leaned back a bit and sighed. "Oh, thank God."

As we arrived at my cell, he came out of nowhere. I glared at him as Ada opened my cell and I went in.

"What do you want, majesty," I asked, sitting down on my bed.

He stared at me for a minute before having Ada open my cell again.

"Do you even know my name?" he asked, sitting in a chair.

I stared at him a moment, before saying, "I didn't bother trying to learn your name. It was of no importance to me."

"My name is M'Jakau. I am king of Wakanda," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I muttered, folding my arms across my chest.

"I apologize for your father's death, but you must remember that you are the cause of my father's death."

I looked into M'Jakau's eyes. I could see his hurt.

I finally felt guilty for everything I had done.

"I'm sorry," I croaked, tears welling into my eyes. "I didn't – I was so – I'm sorry."

M'Jakau patted my knee. "It is alright. But you still must do your sentence."

"How long is it?" I whispered.

"Five more months," he replied.

I nodded. "Okay."

M'Jakau stood and Ada opened the door. He left my cell.

"Hey, majesty," I called.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around to face me through the bars.

I smirked. "Maybe you can take me out after I'm done with my sentence?"

M'Jakau smirked back. "Maybe," he said, walking away.

Ada gave me a shocked look.

I just shook my head and sighed.

He was right. Revenge wasn't the answer.


End file.
